Eddy (Conquest)
Eddy is the protagonist of Fluidity and Fluidity: Spin Cycle. A newcomer in Smash, Eddy has very bad traction and pretty bad power. On the bright side, he has good jump and speed. A very lightweight character with lots of variety in his moves, Eddy is ready! Trophy Description TBA Origin Fluidity was published as a WiiWare game in December of 2010. It was a puzzle game based around a puddle of water that took on different states of matter to progress in the level. A sequel, called Fluidity: Spin Cycle was released on the 3DS eShop. Eddy was seen in his cartoonish form for the first time, on a quest to save the Rainbow Spirits in a storybook. This introduced a tilting mechanic and was one of the few 3DS titles to not include 3D stereoscopic visuals. Attacks Tilts *Neutral: Eddy punches twice then spits bubbles, ending with a big bubble *Forward tilt: Eddy flips, delivering a kick as he does *Back tilt: Eddy summons a small burst of ice behind him *Down tilt: Eddy, as a puddle, summons small waves *Up tilt: Eddy spits water above him *Dash attack: Eddy becomes a wave of water Smash Attacks *Side: Eddy punches with his fist frozen *Up: Eddy summons a small waterfall *Down: Eddy splits into two waves of water and rejoins Aerials *Neutral: Eddy creates a rainbow around him *Forward: Eddy blows a gust of wind *Back: Eddy punches back with both hands *Down: Eddy spits bubbles downward *Up: Eddy freezes himself Grabs *Grab: Eddy creates a small wave flowing toward him *Pummel: Eddy freezes the foe *Side throw: Eddy traps his foe in ice then spits water powerfully *Up throw: Eddy heats things up by evaporating and condensing all around the foe (fire damage), before they catch fire *Down throw: Eddy becomes a body of water and traps the foe, before becoming a whirlpool and throwing them out. Special Moves Taunts *Neutral: Rainbow Spirits fly around Eddy while he looks at them happily *Side: Eddy looks worried then freezes, evaporates and condenses quickly, he then blushes *Down: Eddy whistles a tune as bubbles fly out of his mouth *Entrance 1: Water falls onto the stage and Eddy forms *Entrance 2: A cloud floats onto the stage and condenses, revealing Eddy *Victory fanfare: A short, sped up rendition of Fluidity's main theme plays *Victory 1: Eddy becomes a puddle then reforms with one fist in the air *Victory 2: Eddy puts both his hand in the air, one freezes and Eddy stares confused at his frozen hand *Victory 3: Eddy jumps and becomes a rainbow *Loss: Eddy becomes an angry thundercloud Palette swaps *Normal *Red *Yellow *Brown *Green *Pink *Dark purple (based off the Influence) *Rainbow (based off the Rainbow Spirits) Theme TBA Official Art Eddy is depicted sitting down with a goofy smile on his face, waving. In Trailers Eddy has appeared in no trailers thus far. Category:Subpages Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Conquest Category:Males Category:Fluidity (series)